ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 February 2019
23:39-37 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:55-08 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:57-08 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:34-15 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 03:02-21 Ninjago should have an army. 03:03-09 There is a new threat at least once per year. They shouldn't depend on a few teens like this.. 03:03-25 Nah. 03:07-25 aren't they all like 20 now 03:07-26 lmao 03:07-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:08-05 And you’re back 03:08-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:09-30 I don't know, they're like 18-19. 03:10-10 Tommy Andreasen went on another of his Twitter sprees and said they're still teens. 03:10-11 They’re legal. But that also means Lloyd is a pedophile. 03:10-14 LMAO 03:10-19 I'M DEAD 03:11-00 why isn't harumi like 14 03:11-36 She’s 16-17. 03:11-50 Lloyd is chronologically and somewhat biologically 13-15 I think. 03:12-16 Didn't Tommy confirm Harumi was in her early teens? 03:12-39 I think Lloyd is 16/17/18 03:12-57 Harumi is 14, Lloyd is 17, Lloyd is a sex offender. 03:12-59 Reported. 03:13-01 Well, she was 9-10 when the devourer hit and it’s been 7 years 03:13-01 Lloyd's voice changed, so his vocal cords changed. 03:13-03 Oh man. 03:13-33 But Quinton, Tommy said Ninjago's beginning was 3-4 years ago in the show's canon. 03:13-41 so she's 13/14 03:13-43 The pilots seasons that is. 03:13-45 and lloyd is a pedophile 03:14-16 Lloyd hit puberty hard. His voice wasn’t the only thing that changed... 03:14-24 Report Lloyd to Chief Mustache. 03:14-40 did he get pubes 03:14-59 Probably 03:15-24 That makes me think Lloyd only got bigger from the tea, not older. 03:15-25 LLOYD IS A NONCE 03:15-39 well did you hear his voice 03:15-49 I think it's some plot-hole. 03:16-52 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 03:16-57 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 03:17-10 Y’know, if you don’t mind, i don’t see anything wrong with a 13-17 person dating someone over 18 if it’s consensual. 03:17-10 grest 03:17-46 13 is about the time when you get the right state of mind. 03:18-11 Just an opinion. 03:18-20 I would agree with you if you said 16-17. 03:18-22 grest 03:18-46 Eh, I’ll go 15. 03:19-00 13 is kinda young. 03:19-26 15 is barely okay, I guess. 03:19-32 am 15 03:20-26 GREG TEST 03:21-16 Wu and Garmadon were like over 100/200 years old when they fell in love with a 20 year old Misako. 03:21-41 Reported. 03:23-00 Meaning, Misako was 50 when she had Lloyd if they fell in love with her during the Serpentine War So Misako would be in her 60s now 03:23-58 I wonder what took so long. 03:24-43 In “The Crooked Path” Ronin, in his late 30s, was gonna kiss Nya, 17-18 years old without consent. 03:24-46 Arrested 03:25-23 I was gonna mentioned that, but I didn't know if that was real. 03:26-01 Ronin, Ninjago’s sex offender. 03:27-40 Ronin, Ninjago's Han Solo. 03:27-51 Yep. 03:29-19 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:29-26 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:31-01 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:31-12 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:31-52 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:32-04 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:32-16 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:33-20 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:33-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:33-39 Ronin is pedophile. 03:33-52 Yep 03:35-05 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:35-38 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:36-08 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:40-04 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:40-35 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:41-36 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:42-06 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:49-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:49-25 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:49-56 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:00-25 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:00-30 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:01-01 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:11-37 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:12-50 Hey, Quinton. 22:12-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:13-21 Hey. Don’t tell me, I’ve already seen it, 22:13-51 Mhm. I can find his IP, and I will if he dares to even call me a male. 22:16-04 Good. 22:16-51 Hey there, dude. 22:18-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:19-03 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:19-04 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:19-09 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:19-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:19-31 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:19-31 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:19-38 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:19-57 Omg Glowy!!!! I saw the posts 22:20-10 I hate windows. Ill say it. 22:20-40 Hes a troll that deserves nothing. 22:21-08 Windows Ninjago is a sock of Ninja100000 which is a sock of ELincolnAve. 22:21-13 I swear... If he shows his face in this chat... 22:21-19 WAIT HE IS?! 22:21-28 Yep. 22:21-45 (Dont judge me, ive read the old posts with ninja1000 and e Lincoln) 22:21-56 (So I am aware of them XD) 22:22-07 WAIT BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW?! 22:22-45 Like, is there actuall proof? 22:22-52 I love all my friends. So much. 22:22-57 I'm lucky to have all of y'all. 22:23-02 It’s so obvious. Plus a new user wouldn’t know about Glowy being Akumu. 22:23-36 yEAH. I hide all traces of that. 22:23-51 YOu'd only know if you were around in september when I got banned or if I told you. 22:23-57 OMG I ASSUMED IT IN THE BEGGING XD 22:24-00 And I haven't told that ugly little shit. 22:24-08 Should we tell purple... 22:24-20 If hes not already banned, that is 22:24-37 Purple’s is WiFi id off now. 22:24-42 is* 22:24-47 Mg then 22:24-54 Sketch is rarely on. 22:25-14 Wait... Maybe this user is taking advantage of all this 22:25-27 Knowing he cant be banned 22:25-29 MG sympathizes the most with us, MG is our friend. 22:25-44 Yeah 22:25-52 Plus MG has seen this firsthand. 22:25-58 I know I cussed at him, but can you blame me? 22:26-11 Cant blame you. 22:26-22 It's painful enough to live like this, nevermind being told I am this online, where I can be who I am on the inside. 22:26-36 Not really, I’d remove the reply in case Sketch or Purple came on. 22:26-55 I would of freaking invited him to a chat and pm harass him. 22:27-41 @Quinton nah, they can see the messages either way 22:27-47 Brb 22:27-59 I honestly don't care. I'll just edit it. 22:28-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:28-13 Yes but they wouldn’t even check, they don’t care that much. 22:28-34 Mkay 22:28-38 I want this little shit to know I will find him if he says that again 22:29-02 (And I'm so sorry if I seemed "trolly" on my first few days) 22:29-19 You kinda did. 22:29-33 Yea I know 22:30-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:30-30 Big bitch 69 - Windows Fuckjago 22:30-31 And I'm sorry for that 22:31-25 Those stupid spam articles 22:31-37 "Sega 29" 22:31-47 "Into the Microsoft" 22:31-53 UUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH 22:32-30 Oof brb 22:32-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:32-52 Back XD 22:33-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:33-15 HES SUCH A NIG 22:33-24 ERIAN CHUNGUS 22:33-30 Don’t finish— 22:33-32 (Won't say it XD) 22:33-47 —that sentence. 22:33-53 He's a n166@ 22:33-57 OWO 22:34-32 :3 22:34-46 Heh... 22:35-00 POINT IS, I HATE HIM 22:35-06 :| 22:35-07 OwO UwU UwU OwO (translate that from igbo) 22:35-30 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:35-48 Oofie XD 22:35-54 =| 22:35-59 =D 22:36-01 Human trafficking. 22:36-08 =) 22:36-19 LETS GET BACK ON THE SUBJECT XD 22:36-34 Wankdows N****jago 22:36-40 sorry was ordering a rubiks cube 22:36-47 NIG 22:37-02 Lol, that sounds like codeword for something. 22:37-08 ERIAN CHUNGUS -_- 22:37-12 ger 22:37-16 HHHHH 22:37-19 NIGGER 22:37-19 man 22:37-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:37-21 OMFG 22:37-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:37-24 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 22:37-26 XD 22:37-27 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 22:37-34 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 22:37-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:37-50 (FOLLOWS LE OOOS) 22:38-00 GUINEA 22:38-02 THIS IS LOGGED 22:38-02 XD 22:38-08 OMG 22:38-08 Spilling derogatory terms for black people like it’s nothing. Wonderful. 22:38-28 LMAO YOU'RE LOGGED 22:38-46 THERES PERMANENT RECORD OF ME SAYING TH N WORD XD 22:39-00 Yep. But does anyone ever listen to me? Hell no. 22:39-10 NI****************************************************************** 22:39-12 GOD IMA BE BANNED 22:39-15 Dinner, brb 22:39-21 Ginner 22:39-31 AAAAAAAAAAA 22:39-41 OOOO 22:39-44 NIGGE 22:39-52 SAY THE N WORD BACKWARDS 22:40-00 reggin 22:40-21 NOW READ IT IN A MIRROR. YOU SAID IT! 22:40-46 you're a daehkcid 22:40-48 OH HECK 22:40-55 read that in a mirror 22:41-38 Oofie I GTG 22:42-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:42-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:42-51 I think you could get globally blocked for saying the N word. 22:44-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:44-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:45-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:45-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:45-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:46-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:46-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:47-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:48-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:48-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:48-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:48-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:49-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:49-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:49-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:50-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:50-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:51-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:51-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:51-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:52-01 Well heck 22:52-16 .. 22:52-28 yeah 22:54-04 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:54-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:54-32 Back. 22:54-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:54-57 wb 22:55-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:55-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:55-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:55-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:55-45 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:56-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:56-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:56-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:56-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:56-56 Oof 22:57-01 Brb 22:57-06 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:57-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:01-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:01-18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPNKOc68-yQ 23:06-41 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~